


Me desprendo del alma (y espero sin más)

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Confrontations, Early Work, F/M, Killing, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Hai paura, Mina?Quant’è passato da quando questo fremito ti coglieva per ragioni del tutto differenti? Quattro o cinque giorni?
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Mina Harker
Kudos: 1





	Me desprendo del alma (y espero sin más)

**Me Desprendo de l’Alma (Y Espero Sin Mas)**

****

**_The time could turn so fast to this degree_ **

Sguaino il pugnale con lentezza, godendo del lieve tremore nei suoi occhi.

Hai paura, Mina?

Quant’è passato da quando questo fremito ti coglieva per ragioni del tutto differenti? Quattro o cinque giorni?

Eppure tu ed io siamo sempre gli stessi, siamo sempre due creature inumane che in qualche modo si appartengono. Io ho fatto le mie scelte, ma non dirmi che l’istinto, che la voglia di sangue, ogni tanto non ti spinge ai desideri più torbidi.

Lo stesso sangue che mi ha concesso di tradirti. E giocare con una donna è il più pericoloso dei passatempi, me lo stanno raccontando i tuoi occhi in quest’istante, quegli stessi occhi in cui posso scorgere chiaramente le sfumature di un’unica parola: vendetta.

“Non sei mai stato particolarmente bravo a mentire, Dorian. O almeno non lo eri fino a qualche anno fa” mi dici, con un sorriso mefistofelico a macchiarti il volto “Devo dire che sei migliorato parecchio” io sogghigno, senza lasciarmi incantare dal suo tono suadente.

“Oseresti proporre che io sia migliorato solo in questo?” la schernisco, facendo qualche passo in avanti. La vedo mettersi sulla difensiva, come quell’animale che effettivamente è.

“Di certo non posso dire che sia l’unica cosa che ho apprezzato” mi concede. Stavolta scoppio apertamente a ridere.

“Mi sorprende come tu sia ancora in grado di elargire complimenti, Mina. Non dopo tutto quello che è successo in questi giorni” la provoco. So bene quanto stia lottando per mantenere il controllo sul suo stesso corpo. E non m’importa che si tratti di battaglia o d’istinti carnali... mi eccita vederla perdere quella muraglia di lucidità che si è pian piano costruita intorno. Mi fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene quello sguardo, che mi chiama e al contempo mi respinge. La ragione sa che sono un nemico, ma la carne mi vede unicamente come tentazione. E lo so perché è la medesima cosa che mi sta accadendo in questo momento.

Il tempo ci ha rubato i baci, le carezze, i mormorii e i gemiti, donandoci soltanto altro sangue da versare. Ma sappiamo benissimo entrambi che per me i minuti che passano non hanno alcun significato, e che non fermerò la mia mano dal ferirti solo perché il nostro tempo è ormai passato.

**_We can’t restrain the beast which dwells inside_ **

E tu lo sapevi, l’hai sempre saputo. Eppure in te vedo parte dell’insania che colpisce ogni essere umano quando si rifiuta di scorgere la verità. Ammetto di essere stato soggetto a tale follia in passato, ma ormai sono troppo vecchio per cedere ancora alle illusioni.

Ti sei lasciata ingannare dal mio aspetto, Mina, ignorando che sotto l’involucro si celi un’anima marcia. Tu ed io siamo dannatamente perfetti l’uno per l’altro, ma tu hai ritardato di troppi mesi, di troppi decenni per trovare ancora qualcosa da salvare in me.

“Vuoi uccidermi, adesso?” mi chiedi, improvvisamente. Fremo nello scorgere di nuovo quel baluginio nei tuoi occhi. Che cos’è? Speranza, forse?

“E tu?” ti rispondo, conscio del fatto che le tue intenzioni e le mie sono identiche, ma che non affonderai quel pugnale nella mia carne con tutto l’ardore che invece sarò costretto ad usare io.

“Ovviamente. Ho sempre desiderato avere il mio momento di gloria. Non oso neanche immaginare le espressioni degli altri quando scopriranno che sei morto” scoppio a ridere per il mondo in cui sai fingere una sicurezza che di certo non possiedi. E che ti rende più dannatamente bella di quanto non sia mai stata.

“E credi che il mondo non sarebbe ugualmente grato a me?” la provoco “Io sono un parassita, è vero. Rubo i minuti al tempo, rubo i secondi alla mia anima. Eppure... dimmi se forse non sei un parassita anche tu, Mina. Per la precisione, una sanguisuga” con passo felino ti avvicini, scagliando il primo colpo e ferendomi la guancia. Rido, incurante del lieve bruciore che so passerà presto.

“Non osare, Dorian. Tu ed io non siamo uguali” sorridi, mefistofelica “E con un po’ di fortuna non lo saremo mai” affondi un altro colpo, stavolta più profondo.

“Vuoi davvero perdere tempo con delle stilettate a vuoto, Mina?” ti chiedo, avvicinandomi lentamente. Ti sfioro il viso con un dito, accentuando il sorriso quando ti vedo diventare rossa “Sono pressoché certo che nessuno di noi sia in grado di causare la morte dell’altro. Possiamo trovare dei modi più... _proficui_ di passare il tempo” mormoro, suadente. Sorridi di rimando, ma non leggo nei tuoi occhi quella luce che ormai riconoscerei ovunque. C’è solo un bagliore rossastro. Rosso sangue. Ed è il mio sangue che vuoi, vero? E ti rende felice che questo desiderio non sia dettato dai tuoi appetiti?

“Tu morirai stanotte, Gray” sibili, con tono glaciale.

**_Will we remember all of the suffering  
Cause if we may heal the fear in vain_ **

“So che uno di noi dovrà morire. Ma non sarei così sprezzante nell’affermare che sarò io” tu ghigni, quasi con violenza.

“Tu che non fai lo sprezzante? Sarà dura per il grande Dorian Gray. Per l’uomo che crede di aver sconfitto la morte, e con essa il terrore. Ma sappiamo benissimo entrambi che tu non resterai illeso. Io conosco il tuo segreto, so perché ti sei alleato con M” ti volti, con una cautela studiata, fino a posare gli occhi sulla figura rettangolare che giace in un angolo della mia stanza. Dimenticata, ma sempre viva nei miei incubi. È il mio turno di fremere, e la gioia nei tuoi occhi quando te ne rendi conto ferisce assai più dei colpi di pugnale che saresti in grado d’infliggermi.

“Tu non parli come una donna che serve una causa. Tu non sei qui per Quatermain, per Sawyer né per nessun altro. Tu sei qui perché io ho ferito il tuo orgoglio” sputo quasi le parole, per distogliere il tuo sguardo da quella che, ne ho il mesto sentore, sarà la mia fine. **_  
_**“Ferita, Gray?” mi dici, con un tono innocente che puzza di falsità. Ti avvicini, finché non ti ritrovi a pochi centimetri dal mio viso “Tu non sai che cosa voglia dire essere feriti, Dorian” indichi in direzione della sagoma, facendomi trasalire “Quel dipinto ti ha rubato ogni cicatrice, ti ha reso immune alla malattia, al sangue e infine anche alle emozioni” ti scopri il collo, bruscamente “Io invece so cos’è il dolore, perché ho questi fori come eterno monito di essi. Un vampiro succhia il sangue, ma non potrà mai portarti via l’anima” concludi, rabbiosamente “Sei _tu_ il mostro, non io”.

Ti guardo, confuso. In quest’istante sei la cosa più pericolosa con cui io abbia mai avuto a che fare.

E sei anche la più bella.

Ti osservo rapito mentre ti avvicini al quadro. Ho perso, niente di ciò che potrei fare mi salverebbe adesso.

Voglio solo da te la consapevolezza che per noi due un giorno ci sarà un Inferno su cui regnare. Perché che tu sia o meno un mostro Mina, dal tuo sguardo si evince che sei la degna regina delle fiamme, anche se vivi nella convinzione di meritare qualcosa di più.

**_Is this what we deserve_ **

Reagisco solo quando mi rendo conto del fatto che stai davvero mettendo in atto le tue minacce. Ma come io mi sono preso gioco del tempo, ora il tempo si prende gioco di me. Troppo tardi per tentare di fuggire per l’ennesima volta alla morte. È quello a cui sono destinato, una fine ingloriosa e atroce, inflitta dalla tua mano delicata eppure decisa. Ti sorrido per l’ultima volta, e scorgo un lampo d’indecisione sul tuo viso.

**_Can we break free_ **

Sarò libero dalle catene di quest’esistenza. Ammetto che era divenuta fin troppo tediosa negli ultimi anni. E tu sei stata l’apice di un uomo per cui qualsiasi evento è diventato solo un ulteriore tassello nel disegno di una vita mal spesa. Sei stata l’ultima notte in cui mi sono sentito vivo, l’ultima notte in cui avevo contezza di ogni singola goccia di sangue che mi scorreva nelle vene.

**_From chains of neverending agony_ **

E, ironia della sorte, sei tu a liberarmi ora, la tua mano sarà quella che affonderà il colpo finale, quella che non si limiterà ad uccidermi, ma che mi sgretolerà fino a rendermi polvere, come se io non fossi mai esistito. Come se nella memoria del mondo non ci fosse spazio per Dorian Gray, il fantasma.

**_Insanity is all around us_ **

“Suppongo che questo sia il nostro addio, Mina” mormoro sconfitto, ma cercando sempre di dimostrare che potrà portarmi via la mia miserabile vita, ma mai la dignità. Mi guardi come se fossi un folle. E folle ti senti anche tu, riesco a vederlo.

“Non meriti nemmeno questo” ringhi. Affondi il pugnale attraverso me, attraverso il quadro, attraverso la mia anima. E contemporaneamente posi le tue labbra sulle mie, per pochi intensi secondi.

“Addio, Dorian” mormori.

“Arrivederci, Mina”

**_Redeem us from our solemn hour_ **


End file.
